Outtakes, Bloopers and cuts OH MY!
by Blood red nin
Summary: Warning: Extreme OOCness! Just a series of mishaps and situations that were never shown in the anime or manga. Purely for entertainment. Extremely random so enjoy. Rating for language and some themes Not a big deal
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Authors note: Hello! I'm finally posting! This is my first fic, but I must warn you, there is insane craziness and OOCness and some of your favorite characters may be the victims of humiliation and awkward situations. However it's all in good fun and it's meant to be entertaining (Believe me I had the most fun just writing some of these). I'll appreciate any ideas and reviews. I will probably be posting only a few chapters depending on how many bloopers I can come up with. I have to give credit to my good friend seeing as how she was the one who gave me most of the ideas and got me in to fanfiction in the first place. So I hope you get a good laugh and enjoy!

P.S. Please don't flame me! Like I said if your favorite character gets humiliated in any way it's all for the purpose of entertainment. Also I'm not perfect so if I didn't get something right please be nice and tell me about it. ONE more thing (I know I suck I'm sorry) the events aren't in order so bear with me. Arigatou gozaimasu!

"blah"- Dialogue

(blah)- Scenario

blah- - an action

"_blah"_- thinking

* * *

Bloopers and deleted scenes

**Kakashi and Zabuza battle:**

(Kakashi has just broken out of the water prison and he and Zabuza are now fighting, Kakashi is now mimicking him)

Zabuza: _"He is mimicking my every move…interesting"_ -begins to do the Macarena-

Kakashi: "I LOVE this song" -mimics him-

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna look at each other-

Naruto: "Can't beat him join him" -starts doing the Macarena too-

Sasuke: "you're all fucked up" -leaves-

Sakura: "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" -stalks him leaving a very afraid and confused

Tazuna- "I wanna go home..."

**Chunin Exam: First exam**

**Gaara and the third eye:**

(Gaara produces the third eye to get answers for the test)

Gaara: -concentrating really hard and sand swirls in his palm- _"Optic nerve reconnected opening my third eye"_ -eye ball of sand appears-

(Gaara closes his fist causing the sand to break down in to simple grains…however…)

Gaara: "OH GOD! OH NO! I GOT SAND IN MY EYE OH GOD!" -runs around holding face-

everyone stares and sweat drops-

**First exam just finishing:**

(Ibiki is now explaining the purpose of the first exam when Anko comes crashing through the window)

Ibiki: "GOD DAMN IT" -Anko lands on him-

Anko: "Hmmm so many teams left..." -scanning the room- "Eh? Why is the floor sosquishy?" -Shifts feet side to side-

Ibiki: "Anko get off me!" -taps floor with finger in a annoyed fashion-

Anko: "Eh? Ibiki? What the hell are you doing down there?" -looks down raising an eyebrow-

Ibiki: "GET OFF ME!"

**Just before First exam:**

(Team 7 is about to hand in their registration when the one and only Rock Lee appears to face them)

Lee: "I want to fight you Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke: "You want to fight me dog brow?"

Lee jumps of balcony but slips on banana peel when he lands-

Lee: -gets up- Alright who left a banana peel here?"

Naruto slowly hides bundle of banana's behind his back, but then flashes a mischievous grin as he slips a banana in Sasuke's pocket-

Lee: "SO IT WAS YOU UCHIHA SASUKE TRYING TO PUT ME OUT OF ACTION BY YOUR DECIETFUL TRICKS!" -yells pointing at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -raises eyebrow- "What the hell are you babbling about?"

Sakura: "Uhm Sasuke-kun? You have a banana in your pants" -pointing at his pants-

Sasuke: -looks at Sakura in a mix of shock and disgust- "I didn't know you were perverted…"

Sakura: -confused look then eyes widen- "You thought…?" –blushes- "That's not what I meant!" -yells blushing- "There's a banana in your pocket!" -goes even more red"-

Naruto: -grins- "Sasuke's dirty minded"

Sasuke: -goes slightly red- "Shut up"

Lee: "Hello! I'm still here!"

**Kakashi vs Zabuza: **

**Just after meeting**:

(Zabuza is about to kill Tazuna and Team 7 when Kakashi stabs him, but Zabuza turns out to be a water clone and appears behind Kakashi. Surprised Zabuza takes the opportunity to slice Kakashi in half. However that was a water clone too)

Kakashi: "Give up!" -holds kunai to Zabuza's neck-

Zabuza: "You do nothing but imitate me using cheap tricks -appears behind Kakashi- I'm the original." -swings at Kakashi with his sword, but finds that he is also a water clone- "WHAT!"

Kakashi appears behind him and stabs him with a kunai…alas another water clone…just to add they continue like this for a majority of the day…let's say 12 hours?-

Sakura: "This may take a while…" –watches as Zabuza take turns making and destroying each others water clones- "Cards anyone?" -pulls out a deck of cards-

Naruto: "SURE" -sits down eagerly-

Sasuke: "Fine…"

Tazuna: "I want to go home…"

**Walking to the wave:**

(Team 7 is leading Tazuna home, unknown to them they are being watched)

Team 7 is walking when suddenly Naruto steps in to a puddle and disappears. Everyone stops and stares-

(5 minutes later)

Sakura: "sensei? Where'd he go?" –stares at puddle-

(Kakashi is about to answer when Naruto is suddenly thrown out of the puddle and the demon brothers appear)

(A/N: forgot their names so bear with me)

Demon bro #1: "GOD GET THIS KID OUT OF HERE!"

Demon bro #2: "YEAH HE'S STUPID, HE TRIED TO MAKE RAMEN UNDER WATER…UNDER WATER FOR GOD SAKE!"

Everyone sweat drops and looks from Naruto to demon brothers-

Naruto: "I WAS HUNGRY!" -Shouts pointing at the demon brothers-

Kakashi: -turns to demon brothers- "You sure you don't want to keep him?"

Naruto: "I HEARD THAT!" -yells at Kakashi-

**Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma vs Itachi and Kisame:**

(They are in the midst of a heated battle, but tragedy soon strikes the fish man of the Akatsuki…)

Kisame: -wielding samehada (A/N: think that's what his sword is called)- "Hahaha you can't defeat me…OH MY GOD" -starts to cry-

Itachi: "Kisame what is wrong?"

Kisame: -tears in his eyes and he's fanning himself and panting- "I…-sniff dramatically- broke my nail…Oh MY GOD" -cries pitifully-

Kurenai: -looks sympathetic- "Oh don't worry here I have…this! -whips out emergency nail manicure and pedicure set- "I'll fix your nail just sit here" -makes Kisame sit down on the ground-

Asuma and Kakashi look at each other strangely-

Asuma: "Uh Kurenai?"

Kurenai: "Yes?" -not looking up from filing Kisame's nails-

Kakashi: "They're the enemy…we're in the middle of a battle…"

Kurenai: -looks at them in disgust- "Hello? These boys are humans too, they have needs and wants just like anyone else"

Kisame: "Yeah…I don't get paid enough to buy my own manicure set…YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO FIND A SALON THAT WILL SERVE S-RANKED CRIMINALS? NO? I THOUGHT SO" -screams dramatically with tears in his eyes-

Itachi: "Now that we're on the subject…can you give me a manicure? I really need help touching up my nail polish I tried to do it myself and well look…" -shows Kurenai nails, which are all chipped and sloppily painted-

Kurenai: "I'll be glad too"

Soon all three are chatting and gossiping-

(Asuma and Kakashi being both deeply disturbed and confused went to go get drunk and eat Klondike bars (A/N: Hey Ice cream solves all the troubles in the world))

* * *

Last notes: Well there you go! I had another blooper for this one but I've decided it will be the intro for a series of one shots. I hope you liked them, and more will be posted up (hopefully) soon. Anywho, feel free to give me ideas and if someone can tell me what Kisame's sword is called (if I didn't put the correct name) it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I had too much fun writing the first one! I want to thank all those who reviewed. I'm sorry that the first one was so short, I hope this one will be a little longer. I regret to inform that…I'm LAZY! (heh I'll bet you thought I was going to say I was going to quit!) Well NOT! I haven't even started on some other story ideas I have in store for you…I also want to mention Kunoichi 008! She's my good friend and she's the one who helps me think of some of these bloopers ideas…so with out her some of these bloopers wouldn't even exist! So when you get a chance or when she posts her stuff up (she just got her account I'm not sure if she's submitted anything yet) go read it!**

**Thank you so much: **

**unknown-dreams: I'm glad you liked them! Yes the banana one made me laugh for like 5 minutes after I re-read it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**angelady: I'm sorry they were so short! Yeah hopefully these will be longer, thanks for the support!**

**senketsu 32: Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to update sooner. **

**female Ninja: Yes I quite enjoyed that one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hope you all enjoyed and please don't kill me for not updating sooner! These are hard to think of and my brain likes to shut down every few minutes…don't ask why…okay fine I'm just plan out Lazy! Don't worry once I post this I'll force myself to think of more! ENJOY!**

"blah" -dialogue

-blah- - action

"_blah"_ –thoughts or writing

**

* * *

During the first Exam of the chunin exam:**

**Sasuke mimicking another boy:**

Sasuke and team 7 along with the other genin teams are now figuring out that the first exam was to test their information gathering skills. Sasuke using the sharingan is now mimicking the boy who sits in front of him.

Sasuke: _"Alright, I hit the target dead on the first time, I was going to copy a few more people to be on the safe side but I chose the right person on my first try!" _

_-_Sasuke thinks grinning as his hand automatically writes down the answers for the exam-

Ibiki: "Alright time for the 10th question. Everyone pencils down!"

Everyone puts pencils down. Sasuke, feeling confident that the guy in front of him had gotten everything correct, doesn't even read his answers, but prepares for the last question of the test. After Ibiki explains and Anko takes the genin to the second test he goes around to collect the papers, but when he gets to Sasuke's he is faced with a strange and disturbing sight…

Ibiki lifts Sasuke's paper and reads it, his eyes widening in shock

This is what's written on the paper…

"_Uzumaki Naruto is hot"_

"_I heart Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_U.S. + U.N." _(A/N: Coincidently the guy Sasuke copied had the same initials as Sasuke)

"_Uzumaki FOREVA!" _

Ibiki: "…What…the…FUCK?"

Deeply disturbed by the boy and his obsession with his team mate; Ibiki slowly puts the paper back and pretends as if he read nothing

**Second part of Chunin exam:**

**Orochimaru vs. THE WORM**

Sasuke and the others just defeated the rain genin but are in the process of making a code word. Orochimaru listens to the code word from underground, but is suddenly attacked by a…

Orochimaru: "EEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" (A/N: The scream is high pitched and girly) "It's a worm!" -_Runs from his hiding place and grabs a surprised Sasuke and puts him in front of him like a shield_- "SAVE ME SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke: "HEY LET GO OF ME PEDOPHILE!" -_He struggles to get away from Orochimaru's clutches but can't_-

Naruto: -_mischievous grin_- "You're scared of worms eh?"

Orochimaru: -_Just nods frantically and pathetically hides behind Sasuke; who was still trying to get away from him_-

Sakura walks over to where Orochimaru had been hiding before.

Sakura: "You're scared of this thing?" -_bends down and pokes the tiny earth worm that was just slowly making its way to the base of a tree_-

Orochimaru: "YES!" -_He shouts and clings to Sasuke who was still trying desperately to get away from the deranged man_-

Naruto: "FEEL MY WRATH EVIL PEDOPHILE!"

Naruto yells triumphantly as he runs towards Sakura. He picks the worm up and runs back towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: "GAH….NO GET AWAY" -_he let's go of Sasuke and tries to get away from Naruto who was chasing him with the worm_.-

Sakura and Sasuke now both had sweat drops on their heads as they watched Naruto giggle like a school girl as he chased a screaming (girly screaming I might add) Orochimaru.

Sakura: "I still have that deck of cards…wanna play? Naruto probably won't stop until he makes Orochimaru eat it or something like that"

Sasuke: -_Sweat drop_- "Sure…"

Suddenly out of nowhere Tarzan appears!

Tarzan: "Uh uh uh ouh ah uh (A/N: He's supposed to be talking ape…I have no idea how to write that down)" (Translation: "Wtf?")

Naruto: -Stops chasing Orochimaru- "Ano sa, Ano sa, who is that?"

Orochimaru: -stops running and stares at Tarzan- _"I like that lion cloth…note to self, have Kabuto make new uniforms for everyone"_

Sasuke: "Sakura…you're smart go talk to it" -_pushes Sakura towards the ape man_-

Sakura: "Are you KIDDING? I like you Sasuke but not that much" -_sweat drops and backs away_-

Tarzan: _"See…pretty girl…" _-_looking at Orochimaru_- "you…come…me?"

Orochimaru: -_looks around_- "Me?" -_points to self_-

Tarzan: -_goes over to Orochimaru and picks him up bridal style_- "Go now" -_leaps off in to the trees_-

Orochimaru: _"Wait a minute, this is like in my dream…except it's Sasuke-kun who whisks me of my feet and takes me away…oh well, I still like this lion cloth idea"_

-he thinks as he is carried off through the trees- "I'll be back for you one day Sasuke-kun…hey that better be a twig!" -_He yells down to the deeply disturbed genin_-

**Second part of Chunin exam:**

**Orochimaru vs. THE WORM Version #2**

(Kunoichi 008 came up with this version)

Sasuke and the others just defeated the rain genin but are in the process of making a code word. Orochimaru listens to the code word from underground, but is suddenly attacked by a…

Orochimaru: "EEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" (A/N: the scream is high pitched and girly) "It's a worm!" -_Runs from his hiding place and grabs a surprised Sasuke and puts him in front of him like a shield_- "SAVE ME SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke: "HEY LET GO OF ME PEDOPHILE!" -_he struggles to get away but can't_-

Naruto: -_mischievous grin_- "You're scared of worms eh?"

Orochimaru: -_Nods frantically and pathetically hides behind Sasuke_-

Sakura walks over to where Orochimaru had been hiding before.

Sakura: "You're scared of this thing?" -_bends down and pokes the tiny earth worm that was just slowly making its way to the base of a tree_-

Orochimaru: "YES!" –_He shouts and clings to Sasuke who was trying desperately to get away from the deranged man_-

Naruto: "HAHAHA this guy is afraid of a little worm?" -_Can't stop laughing_-

Sakura: -stands _up straight and sighs impatiently_- "You're all so immature"

Sakura steps forward but accidentally steps on the worm.

Sakura: "Oooops" -_looks down_- "I ain't cleaning that up" –_drags her shoe on the forest floor to remove the worm guts_-

Orochimaru: _"How could a young girl like that destroy such a formidable foe…" _-looks at Sakura in admiration- "YOU SAVED ME I AM IN YOUR DEBT" –_He yells joyously running over to her and hugging her tightly_-

Sakura: -Sakura screams and tries to push him off her- "OH GOD GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT" "SASUKE-KUN SAVE ME!" -_yells to Sasuke who was standing there like "Wtf?"-_

Naruto: "Wanna go get some ramen?"

Sasuke: "Sure why not"

They both begin to leave when Sakura screams after them.

Sakura: "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? SAVE ME PLEASE! SASUKE-KUN!"

-_looks in shock as they walk away_-

Sasuke: "Save yourself for once" -_continues walking without looking back_-

Naruto: "Sorry Sakura-chan but I have to have my mid afternoon ramen or bad things happen" -_Says cheerfully as he and Sasuke go to the ramen stand_-

Sakura just gawks with anime tears streaming down her face as her last hopes walk away leaving her with the deranged and creepy Orochimaru.

**Before the chunin exam:**

**The first meeting with Gaara:**

Team 7 is arguing with the sand team (Temari and Kankurou) When Gaara appears on the scene.

Gaara: "That's enough Kankurou" –_Gaara is hanging upside down on the tree_-

Kankurou: -_sweat drop_- "Uh Gaara? Why do you have plungers on your feet?"

Gaara: -_looks to his feet which indeed have plungers attached to them_- "I don't know Kankurou…oh maybe it's because I'm hanging from a tree!" –_shouts the last part in a sarcastic manner_-

Kankurou: "…you could just use chakra"

Gaara: -_glare_- "Shut up" –_and he walks along the branch making plunger noises as he goes_-

**Chasing Sasuke:**

Neji is fighting with Kidoumaru

Neji: "You think your web is strong? Mine is way better!" –_says confidently as he faces Kidoumaru_-

Kidoumaru: "Yeah right, you don't use web…unless…" –_Kidoumaru has a sudden fearful demeanor spread across his face_-

Neji: -_smirks_- "That's right…I am SPIDERMAN" –_Neji rips off his clothes revealing spiderman's costume_-

(Cue spiderman theme song)

Neji: -_points_ –"you won't get away with your evil ways"

Kidoumaru: "Oh no" –_does typical villain run away scene_-

Neji: "You won't get away!" –_Catches Kidoumaru in his web_-

Kidoumaru is wrapped up and left hanging in a tree in a web net.

Neji: "Now just stay put evil doer" –_leaves a note on the net and swings away_-

Kidoumaru; "CURSE YOU SPIDERMAN" –_struggles in net_-

Written on the note:

_From your friendly neighbourhood Hyuuga_

**Hide and go seek: **

Back to the training grounds for team 7's mission to retrieve the bells.

Kakashi is standing in the middle of the grounds wondering where his team is hiding.

Kakashi: _"Hmmm…they're hidden very well…"_

Naruto: "Hah I can get those bells!" –_Stands in front of Kakashi with his arms crossed_-

Kakashi: -_Sweat drop-_ "…FOUND NARUTO!" –_Kakashi suddenly yells_- "Now I just have to find the other two and we're all set for another round" Kakashi says happily looking around.

Naruto: -_totally confused_- "Ano sa Ano sa…Another round of what?"

Kakashi: "Of Hide and go seek of course!" –_merrily skips away looking for his remaining two students who were hiding from their sensei…very well I might add_-

**Marco polo:**

Team 7 is fighting with Zabuza in the wave country (A/N: This is their first meeting). Zabuza has just conjured a large amount of fog.

Kakashi: "_Clever bastard…he's built up a good amount of fog…_" –_looks around_- "MARCO"

A distant voice replies…

Zabuza: "POLO!"

Team 7: -_Sweat drop_-

Kakashi: "MARCO…"

Zabuza: "POLO…"

And it kind of just goes from there….

**In the forest of death**

**With the sand team:**

Gaara has just finished killing the team from the rain.

Temari: "We got the scrolls let's head to the tower"

Gaara turns around but is faced with a predicament

Gaara: "…uhm…" –_A raccoon is sitting in front of Gaara looking at him with beady little eyes_-

Kankurou and Temari gasp in shock as an entire family of raccoons appear in front of Gaara. Gaara just stands there in shock (though no one can tell because he is emotionless) The raccoons (A/N: about 30 or so) begin to move towards him; staring at him with their beady little eyes.

Raccoon: Daddy! (A/N: Don't ask me how they're able to talk…because even I don't know!)

Gaara: "Get away from me…" –_Backs away from the raccoons_- "Get AWAY" –_begins to run. But the raccoons follow him._- "What are you waiting for?" –_yells to Temari and Kankurou_- "Get them away!"

Temari and Kankurou cower and turn in to chibi's as they hold each other and shiver.

Temari: "He's so scary!" –_begins to cry_-

Gaara: "I HATE YOU ALL…EVEN MORE!" –_Gaara yells as he_ _runs away from the persistent raccoons who were still chasing him_-

**Good morning Mr. Sun!**

Kakashi is fighting with Zabuza in the forest just before they get to the wave (once again it's their first meeting) Kakashi just stopped Naruto from running towards Zabuza; who has just made his entrance (A/N: You know when he's standing on the knife in the tree…yeah you got it)

Kakashi: "Don't interfere…give me room. This one's is on a different plane from our previous opponents"

Zabuza: "…"

Kakashi: -_Taking his backpack off_- "_And if I have to face him it had better be…_Like this…this may be a little rough." –_Now lifting his headband up_-

Zabuza: "Kakashi of the sharingan eye I presume? If it wouldn't be too much trouble…could you surrender the old man?"

Kakashi just glares at Zabuza. Team 7 watches with anticipation as Kakashi pulls the headband up.

Kakashi: "And now Zabuza…" _–he lifts the headband up more and more- _"Shall…OH GOD! IT'S BRIGHT…IT'S BLINDING ME" –_Kakashi quickly covers his eye. He's had his headband on so long his eye hasn't become accustom to the sun. Should I mention it was a very sunny day?_-

Everyone: -_sweat drop_-

Sakura: "Sensei…" –_shakes her head disapprovingly-_

Zabuza: "This isn't worth my time…anybody want to play checkers?" –_pulls a checker board out from no where_-

"Why not?"

So Team 7, Tazuna have a heated checker tournament with Zabuza. Afterwards they all go to Zabuza's place to eat oreos and watch old movies. Kakashi is now blind in one eye, but after eating some oreos the magical oreo fairy gave him his sight back and they lived happily ever after…at least until Kakashi killed Zabuza and Haku for eating the last oreo. He really likes oreos.

**Getting the bells: **

We go once again to team 7 as they try to get the bells from their sensei. Kakashi is fighting with Naruto. Naruto suddenly dives at Kakashi, but instead of grabbing the bells he grabbed another set of bells….(for you slow people: Naruto has grabbed Kakashi's nuts!) There was a high pitched girly scream. However it wasn't coming from his sensei. Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing he had used a Kawarimi technique. Where was the girlish scream coming from? The smoke cleared to show Naruto had a firm grip on poor Sasuke's crotch!

Naruto: -_quickly lets go_- "Sorry Sasuke-teme…" –_he says it timidly and places his hands on his own area_- "Man that's gotta hurt…"

Kakashi: "Sorry Sasuke, but I'm afraid my balls are more important then yours" –_he says as he flips through his book_-

Sasuke: -_still clutching his balls_- "How the hell am I supposed to revive the clan now?" –_he says it in a high pitched voice still clutching his poor poor balls_-

Kakashi: -_puts a hand behind his head_- "Whoops wasn't thinking that far ahead"

**Before Chunin exam #1**

**Kabuto and his cards:**

All three of the genin teams are crowded around Kabuto, all interested in his dossier cards.

Kabuto: "Now who do you want to get info about?" –_he asks the genins_-

Sasuke: "Gaara of the sand and Rock Lee of Konoha"

Kabuto: Good you know their names already…but if you want your information you're going to have to duel for it" –_looks at Sasuke with a smirk_-

Sasuke: "Huh?" –_confused_-

Kabuto: "Let's duel! I summon the Dark Magician!" –_puts a card down, but nothing happens_-

Anonymous voice: "Pssst! Kabuto! Wrong show!"

Kabuto: "OH…oops my bad"

Everyone: -_sweat drop-_

* * *

**Yes…there it is my random work of art. I don't think these were as good as the last ones, but I think there are some funny ones. I hope you all liked them. Please review! If you want to make any suggestions for a blooper, please do so. If you thought they sucked please don't flame me…my mind only works so hard…WELL thanks for reading! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Hello peoples…argh don't kill me! I know I'm so bad. BUT I have an excuse! Ever since school started my creativity has been sucked down the drain! What you guys don't believe me?...well actually I wouldn't believe me either…anyway. Schools been a real pain in the posterior and I've been stressed out. Since there is a strike going on I don't know if I'll be able to post anything. I MIGHT, but don't count on it I think these bloopers will be the only thing I post up for now…but fear not a new chapter of Misadventures of the Akatsuki and JOBS JOBS JOBS are in the process of being written (meaning I haven't started yet) Well JOBS JOBS JOBS Is in the process of being written.

I want to thank everyone who has sent me ideas **angelady, Kunoichi008, fattyaddy-99 and I'll also thank those who send me ideas for my other fic 'Misadventures of the Akatsuki' **(if you like randomness and Itachi and Kisame making fools of themselves then you will probably like it. I gotta warn you it's pretty random and OOC though).

I especially want to thank **fattyaddy-99 ** these bloopers belong to **her**. She asked me to post them up for her. Also I added 3 of my own. They are the ones with the bolded titles:

**Surfing in the U.S.A.!**

**Things aren't always what they seem…**

**Rain Rain go away…**

Sorry if they're not that great hopefully fattyaddy-99's bloopers make up for my lame ones.

Kunoichi008 also added one and assisted in Beta-ing these; so give her a little credit as well.

Okay enough of my blabbering. I hope you enjoy; and forgive me for being a slow updater. Also It's almost 2 in the morning and I'm tired so I guarantee spelling and grammar mistakes…SO DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT CAUSE I'M TIRED AND WANTING TO SLEEP. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the bloopers that belong to **

**Fattyaddy-99 who I want to thank for letting me post her bloopers! THANK YOU!**

* * *

Outtakes and bloopers: (I'm so tired I can't even remember my stories name….) 

Chapter 3

Sakura and Naruto masked as Sasuke sitting on the bench in the park.

Sakura: I'll do anything….I'm desperate.

-_Leans closer to kiss Naruto/Sasuke-_

Naruto: ACHOO! -_sneezes on Sakura_-

Sakura: Dammit Naruto!

-_Sasuke vanishes in a 'poof' to show an angry Naruto_-

Naruto: What? It's Allergies!

Director: CUT!

-

(**Kunoichi008 added this one**)

-Retake of the almost Naruto in Sasuke's skin and Sakura kiss.-

Sakura: I'll do anything….I'm desperate.

-_Leans closer to kiss Naruto/Sasuke . . . . and they kiss._-

Sakura: -_jumps up_- WHAT THE HELL!

-_'Sasuke' vanishes in a 'poof' to show a grinning Lee.-_

Lee: Hehehe. Hi Sakura-san!

Sakura: 0.0 NOOOOOOOOO!

-_Naruto enters-_

Naruto: Sorry sorry! I had to take a quick piss - Lee?

Director: CUT!

-

Real Sasuke walks by Sakura after when Naruto left to go to the toilet.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Do you want to eat lunch with me?

Sasuke: No. You're so annoying.

-_Sakura punches his lights out-_

Sasuke: owie (spiral eyes)

Sakura: Jerk…

-

Director: Kakashi's first meeting with team 7 take one.

Naruto: This is what our sensei gets for being late. -_lodging in the chalkboard eraser in the door-_

Sasuke: A Jounin won't fall for a stupid trap like that.

-_Kakashi opens the door, catches the eraser and chucks it at Naruto's face_-

_-SMACK_-

Naruto: Ow.

Sasuke: I told you…

Director: CUT!

-

Director: Gai's first entry take one.

-_POOF-_

Gai: Ah, the spring time of youth! –_Smiles-_

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: . . . .

Sakura: . . . Why aren't we blinded yet?

Gai: -_horrified gasp_- Why aren't my teeth sparkling the beautiful spark born of youthful - !

Lee: Shut up! -_looks irritated and mutters-_ I seriously need a new gig. -_Hands Gai a toothbrush-_ You forgot to brush your teeth again sensei.

-

Director: Gai's first entry take two.

_-POOF_-

Gai: Ah, the spring of Youth! –_Smiles-_…………………….DAMMIT! I BRUSHED MY TEETH! WHY AREN'T THEY SPARKLING!

Crew staff: The 'Ching' detector isn't working Gai…Your teeth are fine….

-

-Itachi and Kisame's first appearance-

Kurenai: Wait where's Kisame?

-_Kisame walks in with bits of toilet paper on his cheeks-_

Itachi: What were you doing?

Kisame: Shaving

Itachi: You don't have a razor….oh

-_Kisame pats the sword_-

Asuma: Eww…..

-Temari's and Kankuro's first appearance. Kankuro is holding up Konohamaru by the scarf-

Kankuro: You're up first you brat.

-_Stone comes out of no where and knocks Kankuro's cat-hood off-_

Kankuro: AAHHH!

-_everyone is blinking_-

Naruto: HAHAHAHA YOU'RE BALD!

Kankuro: NOOO! GET LOST BRAT!

-_Gaara appears out of nowhere-_

Gaara: I can see myself!

**(Now for the few I've come up with…my creativity's been low so forgive me and blame school!)**

**Surfing in the U.S.A.!**

Jiraiya is now teaching Naruto how to walk across the water. Naruto finally gets it when Jiraiya releases the seal.

Naruto: "Hey ero-sennin look!" –_Naruto is now walking perfectly on the water then he turns to the side and begins to sway and make strange movements-_

Jiraiya: "Ehhh…what are you doing?" –_watches Naruto with a sweat drop_-

Naruto: "I'm surfing! What does it look like?"

Jiraiya: -_gives him a strange look before slowly walking away_-

Naruto: "OH A TIDAL WAVE! GAHHHHHH! –_pretends to wipe out and falls in to the water- _"...hahaha…hey where'd you go?" –_looks around for Jiraiya who had conveniently already left the crazy boy to his foolish games_-

**Things aren't always what they seem…**

This is when Jiraiya is just starting to train Naruto. He is about to release the seal Orochimaru put on Naruto's belly; which interferes with Naruto's chakra control.

Jiraiya: "Okay now put your arms up like this –_raises his arms in to the sky-_ now say banzai!"

Naruto: "…Banzai?"

Jiraiya: -_feels around-_ "my you have a very sexy body."

Naruto: "Eh?" –_looks at Jiraiya strangely-_

Jiraiya: "The perfect body for a container…"

Naruto: -_totally confused_- "What are you talking about ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya turns in to…dun dun dun…OROCHIMARU!

Naruto: "GAH! You're that creepy guy from the forest!"

Orochimaru: "Forget Sasuke's body…you have cute whiskers ."

Naruto: -_sweatdrops_-

Jiraiya shows up.

Jiraiya: "Sorry I'm late! I got caught up in my research…what the hell is going on here?"

**Rain Rain go away…**

Team Gai is talking before the chunin exam in the forest.

Lee: "Hey Hey did you hear that they're letting rookies participate in the chunin exams?"

Tenten: "No way, it probably has to do with some rivalries among the Jounins."

-_a rain cloud shows up over head-_

Lee: "I heard 3 of them are from Kakashi's team."

Neji: "Kakashi's team…that's interest…OH GOD NO!" –_suddenly cowers and tries to cover his head-_

_-It starts to dribble slightly-_

Tenten: "Neji? What's wrong?"

Neji: -_rolls his eyes_- "Do you know what rain does to my hair? I swear one drop and I turn in to afro man!"

Tenten/Lee: -_sweat drop as they watch Neji run for the nearest shelter screaming about needing a straightener and three bottles of hair spray_-

* * *

Well I'm going to upload these then go to bed. I hope you guys like them!

Remember to review. **NO FLAMES.** Also remember to thank fattyaddy-99 for her great ideas and contribution! Also thank Kunoichi008 for being a sassy pants Beta reader. Also keep in mind if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes that it is 2 o'clock in the morning and I'm about to fall asleep right here. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed!

The very sleep deprived  
_.: Blood red nin :._


End file.
